


Breakfast & Tickles

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance daughter - Freeform, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Breakfast & Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Keith prepares everything with care and detail, perhaps with a little more precision than is required of him. Still he tries.

He cuts the crust of the bread exactly as Lance likes. Squeezes some fresh oranges and adds a teaspoon of sugar exactly his husband likes. Folds the napkin three times until he finally gets it right, exactly as Lance taught him.

Everything is perfectly set for Lance's first day at his new job. 

He carefully opens the bedroom door and peeks inside. Just as he predicted, Lance is still sprawled on the bed; one leg hanging out of the sheets, head lost between their pillows with his arms on either side. His snores are loud and Keith can't help but muffle a chuckle at the sound. 

He places the tray on the nightstand and proceeds to open the curtains. The morning is warm and bright, the rays of sunshine beaming through the window and adorning Lance's tan skin perfectly.

Lance grunts and shuffles on the bed, his head lifting to glare at his husband, hair dishevelled and eyes still puffy, sleep still clinging to him.

"Wakey wakey," Keith says animatedly tugging at the sheets.

"Keith! What the hell?" Lance complains burying his face back on the space between their pillows. He grabs the sheets before Keith can take them and holds onto them for dear life. His voice comes from the depth of his hiding place. "Let me sleep you heathen."

Keith leans down brushing Lance's hair from the base of his neck, his husband's reaction the one he expected; a violent shudder that has his back arching. Lance turns his head and opens an eye at him, grimacing. Keith brushes his nose against his cheek, feeling the muscles there softening a tad.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," he says before kissing Lance on the cheek quickly. "I have something for you."

And Lance lifts his whole head as Keith fetches the tray from its hidden place.

But then, a loud bang reverberates through the house and footsteps echo through the corridor.

"Wait for me," a small voice says as a petite form enters the room, rushing her way to the bed. "I wanna give it too."

And Stella is jumping to the bed, into Lance's arms and giggling when he tickles her lightly. 

Keith watches the serene scene for a moment, basking in the adoration that blooms in his chest. He feels it tingling his veins, pulling at his heartstrings and swelling within.

Perfection right before his eyes.

"Daddy, help me," Stella calls out and Keith puts the tray back on the nightstand. She laughs as Lance continues to tickle her nonstop, his own giggles growing into fuller bursts of carefree laughter. "Stop! Papa, stop. My tummy hurts."

"Alright, that's it," Keith sits on the bed, Stella immediately climbing to his back and wrapping her arms around his neck, using him as a shield. He places his hands on her ankles to secure her tightly to him and then stands up. "You'll make her sick babe."

Lance pouts at them and Keith can't control his own chuckle at such innocent expression from his husband. 

"Oh no, I think we made Papa sad," Keith comments looking over his shoulder at his daughter. "Think you can endure a few more tickles? Just to make Papa happy again?"

Stella huffs playfully, rolling her eyes just the same way Lance usually does and that same fondness as before bursts through him.

"Alright, just a few more,"

And Keith winks at Lance who, in turn, gives him that wicked lopsided grin that makes his legs wobbly. Keith carefully throws Stella back to the bed, her laughter filling the air like the chirping of birds in the break of dawn. Lance didn't waste time and immediately dived in, tickling Stella again.

"Daddy," Stella calls again and before Keith has time to even blink, he's being pulled into the bed by Lance. 

An ambushed, is the first thing Keith thinks before both his husband and daughter start to tickle him in the right places. Keith writhes and squirms, a bubble of laughter impossible to keep in so he lets it out and burst. 

"We did it!" Stella yells happily high-fiving Lance while Keith wipes the tears from his eyes, his entire body shaking from the sneak attack of tickles he just underwent through. 

He rolls to his side, Stella between the both of them.

"So, what did you want to give me?" Lance asks, a finger playing with one of Stella's light-brown locks while she finds it amusing to play with Keith's wedding ring on his finger.

"Just a little something for your first day as a flying instructor," Keith replies stealing a look at Lance who lifts his head just a little to stare back at him, puzzled. "It's on the drawer."

Lance is so fast moving Keith barely registers his movements. He hears the drawer shut and then Lance's intake of breath before Stella starts giggling, clapping her hands while sitting down on the bed.

"Keith," Lance says turning to his family with tears in his life. In his hand he holds the small box with the little Voltron pin Keith had designed and ordered for him with the help of their daughter. 

"Do you like it?" Stella asks eagerly and Lance's chin quivers as he holds back his tears. But he fails it the moment his daughter embraces him, her whispers sweet and caring. "Don't cry Papa, please."

"It's a good cry honey," he manages to say tightening Stella in his arms. 

Lance stretches a hand towards Keith who grabs it, linking their fingers together and kissing his knuckles.

"I love you both so much. Thank you for the gift. I love it."

Stella pulls away from the embrace and stares at her Papa, scrunching her face and wiping a stubborn tear that hangs on Lance's nose. He wiggles his nose, which elicits a giggle from their daughter and then takes a deep, content breath.

"Now eat your breakfast before it gets too cold," Keith says pointing to rue carefully arranged tray he painstakingly prepared for his husband.

Everything was perfectly set for Lance's first day at his new job… Until the three of them noticed the time.

"Quiznak!"


End file.
